Life Lessons
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: [Drabble-Fic] Companion story to 'Moments in Time.' Basically revolves around Naruto and Itachi as Naruto learns lessons of life, hence the title.
1. Mistakes

**Chapter 1: Mistakes**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

_There is no way I can write everything in sync with the 'Moments in Time' timeline. So I figured: Screw it, I'm just going to do it. Therefore the timeline of this story will be all over the place._

* * *

Naruto had been avoiding him. He would leave as soon as Itachi entered the room. Itachi didn't know what to make of it. That was when he heard another man yelling. "That stupid brat will die!" It sounded like Hidan. Sure enough, the temperamental man came in. "Where is he?"

"What did he do?" Itachi asked calmly.

"The little shit broke my hair dryer. Do you know how expensive it was?" He pointed accusingly at Itachi. "And he made a complete mess of my bathroom."

"How do you even know it was Naruto? And what's he going to do with a dryer? Maybe you should got ask Deidara."

"The demon midget left ink stains all over the place. No one here has hands that tiny."

Itachi stood up, "Very well, I will go find him and take care of it." He left.

"You better, or the next time I'll chop his hands off!"

* * *

"Stop," Itachi ordered.

Naruto froze where he was.

"Get back in here."

Naruto walked back his shoulders dropped.

"Hidan just came to me and told me you went into his room, broke his hair dryer, and left a mess behind. Would you like to tell me what's going on?" Itachi had pretty good idea but wanted to hear from Naruto first.

"I wanted to read it," Naruto's eyes flickered over to Itachi's desk. "I just wanted to know what your mission was about. But it was an accident."

"What was?" Itachi prompted.

"I didn't mean to do it," Naruto looked at his hands. "I didn't see the ink bottle and knocked it over. It got all over your stuff."

"Why did you sneak into Hidan's room?"

"I thought maybe I could use his dryer and fix it..."

Itachi didn't understand how that would have helped. But Naruto was only a child and children didn't think things through.

"It was a mistake. I won't do it again," Naruto stared at the carpet.

"Everyone makes mistakes and no one is perfect. I will forgive you, only if you promise that the next time you make a mistake, don't try to hide it. Just be honest and ask for forgiveness. The truth will come out eventually, and it's only makes it look worse."

"Okay," Naruto grinned, relieved he wasn't in trouble.

"Just remember, mistakes can be good too. You can learn a lot from them. So don't be too hard on yourself if something goes wrong." Maybe he shouldn't be saying so much, Naruto was very young. But Itachi didn't want him to be too harsh on himself, and know it was natural for people to make mistakes. It was unavoidable really and he shouldn't spend too much energy on such a matter.

"And promise not to go through my things again," Itachi folded his arms.

"I won't!" Naruto nodded happily.

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


	2. Necklace

**Chapter 2: Necklace**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Timeline:** _Canon-Moments in Time_

* * *

Naruto's eyes darted around nervously. He left the living room before Itachi could ask what was wrong. A few minutes later, Itachi heard someone yelling. "Why are you under my bed?!"

An annoyed Deidara came in, holding Naruto over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He dropped the little boy on the couch. "He's your charge. Keep a better eye on him, un. Or is that too much to ask of the high and mighty Uchiha?" He shot Naruto a glare before stomping off.

"What was that about?"

Naruto jumped off. "Nothing," he ran somewhere before Itachi could further question him.

Itachi followed him to their room. "What happened?" He raised an eyebrow at Naruto, who was looking at him with a dejected expression. "Naruto?"

"I..." His gaze fell to the floor, "I lost..." He mumbled.

Itachi knelt to the ground in front of him, "Lost what?"

Naruto's eyes swam with tears, "I lost them."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked gently. "Maybe if you tell me, I can help you look for them."

"The necklaces," he sniffed. Itachi's eyes fell to his neck. It was strange not seeing the metal chain and the green crystal. "Let's go and check everywhere you've been today."

After about twenty minutes of searching, they found them. "Now I remember, I took them off before taking a bath." Naruto smiled, glad to have them back. They had fallen between the tub and the curtain, which touched the floor, thus concealing them when Naruto had first checked.

The black cloth that held the Hokage's necklace was ruined from the water. Naruto watched as Itachi fiddled with the green crystal and the chain he gave Naruto for his birthday. "There, now you don't have to worry about both of them."

He held up the necklace, the crystal hanging from the middle ring.

* * *

_Not really a life lesson but it took me about 20 minutes to come up with it so I thought, why not?  
_

_**Please Review~**_


End file.
